Six Degrees of the Princess and the Frog
by Inki Feathers
Summary: Ever think that the spoiled brat of the fairy tale "The Princess and the Frog" didn't deserve to be with the frog prince at the end? In this thought-experiment tale, the frog prince knows the princess...but not in the way that would be expected.
1. I

**Brief Intro**

** Another writing experiment that I decided to do. This was from a really long time ago, but I put it up in case anyone was interested. I'm actually in need of a different title since I don't really like the current one (although if anyone cares to differ, let me know). Feedback, as always, is appreciated. %IF%**

Once upon a time, there lived a king and his five daughters. While the daughters were all beautiful, the youngest was the prettiest of them all, with her flaxen hair and dark brown eyes. In happened that it was the youngest princess's birthday, and she received many gifts. However, her favorite gift was a golden ball, which her father gave her. The princess was determined to play with it every day, throwing it up in the air and catching it with a gleeful laugh.

The princess was doing just that in the forest one morning, where she kept tossing and catching her beautiful golden ball. However, she soon made one toss too high and too far, and with a "plop," the ball landed in a deep well. At once, the princess started to sob uncontrollably, for she loved that ball so very much, and she had no idea how she could get it out of the well, as the ball was much too far out of her reach.

All of a sudden, she heard a funny croak, and she looked to the well in surprise. A large, slimy green frog had its head out of the deep water.

"Why are you crying, princess?" asked the frog.

"I've lost my precious golden ball," whined the princess. "I was playing with it but now it's in the well, and it's too deep for me to retrieve it, and I don't know what to do!"

"Fear not," said the frog, "for I do happen to be good swimmer, and I would be able to get the ball for you, if you wish."

"You could?" said the princess, drying her eyes.

"Of course," said the frog, "but I wonder if you might do me something in return, if that is all right with you."

"Oh, indeed, dear frog!" said the princess. "I promise that whatever you want, I'll give you."

"Then, well, I would really like to live with you," said the frog. "I would like to eat from your plate and drink from your cup and sleep on your bed. Would you mind that?"

"Oh, not at all! I promise, if you get it out for me!" said the princess.

At once, the frog plunged into the deep well, and after a while, he hopped out with the great golden ball in its mouth.

"H-hrre uss urrr bhall," the frog said, as talking with a round object in your mouth is no easy task. As soon as he said this, he spit the ball out into the grass for the princess to take. The frog then said, "And now, if you could take me to your home..." but as soon as he had begun, the princess dashed away from the well!

"Wait, princess!" cried the frog, but the princess was too far away to hear him. The frog sat at the well and said to himself, "No matter. I'll catch up with her later."

That evening, the princess was eating dinner with her father and sisters. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door: tiny, but definitely a knock. The king asked one of his servants to open the door. When the servant returned, he looked quite puzzled.

"Well, what is it?" asked the king.

"There's...someone singing on the other side of the door, Your Highness," said the servant. "He's asking for your youngest daughter."

At once, the youngest princess turned pale and but went away. When she opened the door and saw the frog, she slammed it shut at once. She returned to the table even paler than before.

"What is it, now?" said the king. "Some horrible giant come to capture you?"

"Oh, no, Father, it's only a frog," the princess quickly said. "But don't worry about him. He'll go away after a while."

The king turned to his daughter. "What is this about? Tell me." The princess at first refused to say anything, but the king gave his daughter such a stern look that she reluctantly told him about the frog who retrieved her golden ball and that she had promised to take him home and share her belongings if he did.

"You promised?" said the king.

"Yes, but I didn't really mean it, father," said the princess. "It was only a little promise, after all."

"A promise is a promise, and it must not be broken. You must repay the frog for his kindness." said the king firmly. To his servant, he said, "Bring the frog in."

The princess coudn't help but moan as the servant left. A minute later, the frog was brought in on a silken cushion.

"Good evening, Frog," said the king to the frog.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," replied the frog.

"I understand that my daughter is indebted to you," said the king, "and that as a reward, you are to share her belongings, included her plate, cup, and bed."

"That is correct, Your Majesty," said the frog.

"Well, please make yourself at home," said the king. "Come and have dinner with us."

The king ordered his servants to place the frog besides his youngest daughter so that he would eat from her plate and drink from her cup. All this time, the youngest daughter couldn't help but wince in disgust, and her sisters couldn't help but giggle.

The frog looked at the youngest princess and asked her, "May I?" The princess, whose face was quite red, was ready to yell, "NO!" but her father was staring at her with warning, so she merely gave a small, irritated nod. At once, the frog at from the princess's plate wtih gusto, using his long red tongue to lap peas into his mouth, as though they were flies. As he was doing this, the princesss's sisters couldn't help but laugh at the funny sight. The king, however, was quick to silence them. The frog then took sips from the princess's cup in the same way, with the princess feeling sick in the process.

When it was time for bed, the other princesses went upstairs. The princess, however, was determined to leave the frog at her table. At least, she was until her father realized what she was doing.

"Didn't you promise your guest a bed for the night?" said the king. "Bring him up to your room."

So once again, the princess was reluctantly forced to take the frog with her, using merely two fingers to carry him the whole way up the stairs. No sooner had she taken the frog to her room and set him in her room corner, the princess immediately dressed and went to her bed, leaving the frog in the corner. She left the door opened hoping that the frog might get tired and hop away.

The frog then croaked, "Oh princess, please place me on your bed."

The princess did not budge, but the frog then replied, "Please, you promised me." When she refused to get up again, the frog said, "Please, princess, or I'll go tell your father."

At once, the princess started to feel contempt for the frog. "You can't tell him," said the princess. "He's not here."

"I'll go find him," said the frog.

"Then go find him," said the princess. "Leave me alone."

To her surprise, instead of threatening to croak as loud as he could to wake everyone up or continuing to complain, the frog hopped out the door and away from the princess's room. Relieved that her tormentor was gone at last, the princess closed the door and fell soundly asleep in her bed.

Meanwhile, the frog had hopped out of the room. He hopped along the door until he came to a door, which was only slighty opened. Carefully, the frog crept into the room. There, sitting on her bed, was one of the princess's sisters, carefully combing her long, oaken hair. At once she set her eyes on the frog. The frog returned her long-held gazed and smiled. And then, he spoke.

"Hello, Sonja."


	2. II

The morning seemed brighter than it usually was. Perhaps it was because it was the first sunny day after a series of rainy ones. Perhaps it was because the clouds were out of sight for once. Or perhaps it was because it was Leyna's fifteenth birthday.

Indeed, Leyna's name meant "light," so perhaps the sunny day was fitting for her special day. In society's eyes, Leyna was now officially a woman. At last, she was grown-up, just like the rest of her sisters. How time went by so quickly, and yet, Leyna still had much growing up to do. She looked like a young woman, certainly, but her mind was still a child's mind. She still had so much of the world to see, so much to take in...

"Good morning!" a voice rang out, disturbing Sonja's train of thought.

The voice was that of her sister, Ida, who was known to be rather boisterous in the morning. Ida crept over to her bedside and, gazing over her, asked, "Why are you still in bed?"

"I'm thinking," said Sonja.

"About what?"

"About Leyna."

"Well, Leyna's already up. And so are Vanessa and Augusta. Even father's awake. The only one who isn't out of bed is you, silly."

Sonja carefully got up. "Yes, it is I, silly Sonja, ready to start the day anew."

Ida laughed. "Have you gotten a gift for Leyna?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? Have you?"

"Of course. I didn't forget. I never forget birthdays, remember?"

Sonja grinned. "Do you mind stepping out of my room so I can change?"

"Not at all. Just don't be surprised if father gives you his stare of death at the breakfast table."

As Sonja stepped out of bed, she rolled her eyes. Her father's "stare of death," as she and her sisters sarcastically named, was actually not that horrible, but they all knew that he was monitoring them whenever he gave it, which was enough to keep them from behaving badly.

Once Ida had left, Sonja changed into her daytime dress. Under her bed was a small covered box, which Sonja took with her. Before making her way to the dining table, she placed the box in a large hall where Leyna's presents were. Already, there were a few. She set the box in the room and left to the dining table.

"Good morning," Sonja said, greeting her father as she entered the room.

"Good morning, dearest," said the king. "Fashionably late again, are you?"

"It won't happen again, Father," said Sonja.

"You always say that," said Vanessa, taking a sip of tea. Her sisters laughed at the comment.

Sonja shyly smiled and went to Leyna. "Happy Birthday," she said, kissing her on the cheek. Leyna beemed as Sonja went to her seat at the table.

"Oh, I was just talking about my presents, Sonja," said Leyna. "I wonder how many presents I have today. I think I may have gotten a new horse, but no one will tell me. Or perhaps a new music box, or a looking glass...oh Sonja, won't you tell me what you got for me?"

"Certainly not," said Sonja. "It's a surprise."

"That's what everyone else said," grumbled Leyna. "Even father refuses to tell me."

"You'll see when the time is right," said the king.

The five princesses and the king finished their breakfast, and when they were done, they went their separate ways. The king went to speak to his servants about the birthday celebration that he was planning for his daughter. Dozens of important people in the land were invited to the occasion, and the king wanted to make sure the palace and celebration arrangements were in order. As for the princesses, each went to entertain themselves. Leyna went to play with whatever toys and trinkets she had. Augusta went to play the piano, with Vanessa singing alongside her. Ida and Sonja went to the garden to make bouquets for the birthday party.

At long last, the birthday celebration came. The important people invited to share in the event made their way to the king's splendid ballroom. Food was served and dances were held. Everyone spoke to and commented on the king's daughters, especially the birthday girl, who was considered the prettiest of them all.

When the gift-giving was to commence, a servant made the announcement. Everyone gathered around young Leyna, who was at a table surrounded by the various gifts which had been brought to the ballroom by the servants. One by one, Leyna opened the present, each resulting in oohs and aahs-or sometimes rare murmurs of confusion if it was a strange or unusual gift (one being an elephant's foot).

It was then time for Leyna to open Sonja's gift. Leyna carefully opened the small wrapped box with her slender fingers. With a gasp, Leyna took out the gift inside-a small violet book with a quill of the same color.

"A journal!" Leyna remarked in wonder. She had always wanted one, but she somehow never came around to asking for one. Now, Sonja thought, she would be able to pour all her funny little secrets and daily adventures in there.

"Thank you," Leyna said to Sonja, who stood smiling at her sister. Leyna then proceeded to open her other sisters' gifts. From Ida, a silk scarf, from Vanessa, a bracelet, and from Augusta, a set of watercolor paints.

Then came their father's gift. A box, one much smaller than the other ones she had received, was now in Leyna's possession. She carefully opened the box to reveal a marvelous golden...ball.

Leyna simply squealed in delight. "Oh Father, it's wonderful. I love it!" She promptly picked it up and threw it in the air, catching it in her hands as it came back down. The guests chattered with vigor. This ball was made with the finest gold in the kingdom. In their eyes, the ball was a gem. To Leyna, of course, it was a toy, and a wonderful one at that.

Sonja shook her head, grinning in the process. Her father had often thought that Leyna, his precious little girl, was to be a child forever, so he would keep giving her playthings. Leyna, of course, indulged in these items. This ball, however, indicated that he had really gone too far this time. But Sonja decided not to complain. After all, it was her sister's birthday. She deserved to celebrate any way she wanted.

Leyna played with her golden ball the next day. And the next. She adored it-all of her fancy clothes and jewels and other gifts could wait, but the ball could not.

"Such a funny gift," said Vanessa to her other three sisters in the parlor. "She could have anything, and still she chooses to play with that little ball."

"Oh let her," said Ida, who by now had realized that Leyna was not going to be distracted by anything else but her ball. "It's her gift, after all."

"But she's inviting all her friends to play with it too!" said Augusta. "Sonja, what do you think of all of this?"

"It's funny, indeed," said Sonja, "but she's young. Let her play with her friends." With that, Sonja returned to her book.

"Speaking of friends," said Augusta, "did you know that many young men are lining up to have her hand?"

"Yes, Augusta," said Ida. "Oh, I do hope she gets married. I want to be a bridesmaid badly!"

"So do I!" said Vanessa.

Sonja merely went back to reading her book. Let her sisters discuss weddings. Frankly, she didn't think she was eligible to join the conversation.

A day later, at lunch, Leyna asked if she could go out into the nearby woods. Her sisters immediately knew what she wanted to do: play with her golden ball all by herself. The king gave Leyna his permission, as he knew that the woods were deep but carefully guarded by his soldiers.

While Ida, Vanessa, and Augusta took up reading in the study, Sonja decided to have a conversation with her father, the king.

"Father," said Sonja, "I'm worried about Leyna. Why must you insist on treating her like a child all of the time? She's a young woman now, and she time to develop."

"I'm afraid you're right, my dear," said the king, sighing. "Fifteen years-they pass so quickly. But I don't know what to do now."

"Don't be afraid to be firm with her. Remember what you once told me-that you scold us because you want us to grow into healthy young women. Well, I know you want Leyna to be one as well."

"Oh, I remember seeing you all as young girls, alongside your mother as well, bless her soul," said the king.

"Don't worry about us, Father," said Sonja. "We will get by. You've taught us well."

"I hope so!" the king replied. "Fine-from now on, I will expect more from Leyna. Less gifts, more etiquette reminders..."

"And more kept promises, Father," said Sonja. "Breaking promises is one of her worst habits, and it has irritated not only myself but also many of her friends."

"Then she will never break a promise again," said the king resoundly.

Leyna was tossing her golden ball up and down in glee as she entered the palace. She went into the parlor with the rest of her sisters. By then, Sonja was there, reading as well.

"How nice you all look, huddled in your chairs," Leyna laughed.

"Won't you join us?" said Ida. "Or will you be too busy playing with your golden ball again?"

"I think I'll sit down. I've been walking around for some time." With that, she sat in one of the chairs. Ida winced. Sonja smirked to herself at Ida's failed attempt to insult her sister.

Augusta, who was in the chair next to Leyna's, noticed a big, wet spot on Leyna's dress. "What's that splotch on your dress?" said Augusta.

"Oh, that?" said Leyna, quickly folding her skirt in to conceal it. "Just a bit of water I spilled on me."

"Leyna, you know that water stains silk, don't you?" said Vanessa.

"I know," said Leyna. "It was an accident."

"Let me see the stain," said Vanessa.

"No, it's nothing," said Leyna quickly. However in a flash Vanessa had gotten up and pinched Leyna's skirt. "Stop!" Leyna shrieked.

"What is going on?" Sonja asked, putting down her book.

The moment Vanessa touched the stain, however, she withdrew her hand in shock. "Ugh, it's sticky!" she said. "What was in that water?"

"I...I don't know," said Leyna.

"What were you doing in the woods, Leyna?" asked Sonja.

"Playing with my ball, for real!" exclaimed Leyna. "It's just some water I spilled, that's all."

"When?" asked Sonja.

Immediately, Leyna started to yell. "Stop asking me questions!" she shrieked. "You always have to ask me questions, Sonja! You're not Mother, you know!" With that, Leyna ran out of the room in tears.

Ida glanced Sonja's way. "Wonderful, Sonja."

With a sigh, Sonja said, "I wasn't even cross. She's the one acting strangely."

"I wonder what happened in the woods," said Vanessa. At that point, Sonja asked herself the same thing.

By dinner, Leyna had gotten over her incident and was her chatty little self once again. Suddenly, there was a strange tapping sound.

"What is that?" asked Ida.

"It sounds like a knock at the door," said Vanessa.

"It couldn't be. It's too soft," said Augusta.

"We better check," said the king. With that, he asked one of the valets to open the door. In a few seconds, the valet returned with a confused look.

"Well, what is it?" asked the king.

"There's...someone singing on the other side of the door, Your Highness," said the servant. "He's asking for your youngest daughter."

Leyna turned pale but excused herself from the table to tend to her guest. When she returned to the table, her pallor was worse than it was before.

"What is it, now?" said the king. "Some horrible giant come to capture you?" Sonja tried to hide the grin caused by her father's weak sarcasm.

"Oh, no, Father, it's only a frog," the princess quickly said. "But don't worry about him. He'll go away after a while."

"What is this about? Tell me."

Leyna did not say a word at first, but the king immediately gave her the "stare of death," forcing Leyna to say everything. "Oh Father, my golden ball dropped into the nearby well, and I couldn't get it out. Then, I saw that ugly little frog who offered to get it out for me in return for eating from my plate and drinking from my cup and sleeping in my bed. Naturally, I promised, of course, because I didn't think he really wanted to."

"You promised?" said the king.

"Yes, but I didn't really mean it, father," said Leyna. "It was only a little promise, after all."

The king gave Sonja a quick glance before looking back at Leyna. "A promise is a promise, and it must not be broken. You must repay the frog for his kindness." said the king firmly. To his servant, he said, "Bring the frog in."

Leyna let out an annoyed wail as the servant left. Sonja went back to eating her dinner. Leyna had always been rather bad at concealing things, and she had a feeling she would reveal it at the end. But this was different. It was as though Leyna had made up the whole story. But if she, indeed, had not, then...could it be?

The servant returned with the frog on a silken cushion.

"Good evening, Frog," said the king to the frog.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," replied the frog, his voice croaky and low.

"I understand that my daughter is indebted to you," said the king, "and that as a reward, you are to share her belongings, included her plate, cup, and bed."

"That is correct, Your Majesty," said the frog.

"Well, please make yourself at home," said the king. "Come and have dinner with us."

The king ordered his servants to place the frog besides Leyna. The four other princesses giggled at the strange arrangement.

"And to think, Leyna finally has a pet that can be with her at the table!" whispered Ida to Sonja, who was sitting beside her. But Sonja did not respond-she was too busy staring at the frog. _Please_, said Sonja silently, _please do what you said you would do. Give me a sign._

"May I?" the frog asked Leyna, whose face was as red as a beetroot. At long last, she gave a small nod, and the frog at from the princess's plate wtih gusto, using his long red tongue to lap peas into his mouth, as though they were flies. Leyna was not pleased at all. _Poor girl_, thought Sonja. _It's mad that she has to endure this._ As the frog continued to lap up morsels of food, her other three sisters continued to laugh. Leyna glanced back at them angrily.

"Eat," said the king, silencing his daughters.

The frog then turned to Leyna's cup, which he started slurping out of. Leyna now looked positively ill, and Sonja was almost expecting her to fall out of her chair and faint. But she continued to focus her attention on the frog. Then, the frog asked, "If it isn't too much to ask, would you mind if I had a large bowl of water?" asked the frog. "I've come a long way, and my skin feels dry."

"Of course, Frog," said the king. "Please, bring a bowl of water."

One of the valets left and returned with a golden bowl with water inside. As soon as the bowl hit the table, he said to the valet, "Thank you." And then, he dived into the bowl and started padding about. This amused the king and the others to no end, with the frog doing the breaststroke around the bowl, doing funny flips now and then. The only one not amused by all of this was Leyna.

"I wish I had a frog like that," lamented Vanessa.

The frog then proceeded to lie on its back and kick in the water. It kicked so hard in Sonja's direction that soon, her face was splattered with water.

"My apologies," said the frog to Sonja. To Leyna, he said, "I told you I was a good swimmer, princess." Her only response was to roll her eyes.

Sonja carefully wiped the water that had been splashed on her face. Ida laughed at her sister, saying, "Quite a clumsy little thing, isn't he? At least he didn't get your dress wet."

"I'll live, Ida," replied Sonja. Even though her face was wet, her heart was satisfied.

Finally, after more water acrobatics, the frog got out of his little pool. "Well, that was wonderful," said the king. "Thank you for your performance, Frog,"

"The pleasure is mine," said the frog, delivering a bow to his small audience, who clapped in delight. The frog's eyes briefly met with Sonja's before darting his attention back to Leyna. At that moment, Sonja knew that her suspicions were confirmed.

As she left the table, the frog being left with Leyna, Sonja wondered what to do next. Would she see him again, and how would he find her if he decided that he wanted to see her? She decided, in the end, to continue to have whatever faith she had.

Poor Leyna was taking a while to return to her room. When Sonja was sure that everyone was in bed, including her and the frog, she opened her room door a small crack. She decided to comb her hair to pass the time, as she would be able to see him immediately if he came over. She began to doubt herself for being idealistic. How on Earth would he get out of her room anyways? Silly, silly Sonja. He would not be able to let himself out if the door was closed.

Just as she saw that, she heard a funny sound. A croak. Sonja looked up to see, indeed, the little green frog, crouched at the foot of the door. She could not believe it.

He had found her-just as he said he would.


	3. III

"Goodbye, Sonja," said Ida as Sonja stepped into the carriage.

"Oh, how I wish you wouldn't be leaving!" sighed Augusta. "Why can't we go along with you?"

"Yes," said Leyna. "After all, who will entertain me with her funny stories?"

"Now, don't worry," said Sonja. "I'll be home sooner than you think."

Sonja's father looked upon her with understanding yet saddened eyes. "We will all miss your presence, Sonja. Learn well."

"I shall, Father," said Sonja. And before she knew it, she was on her way to her temporary home, the mansion of the Laurent family.

Lord and Lady Laurent had been dear friends of Sonja's father and mother for a very long time. They were such good friends, in fact, that they were chosen to be Sonja's godparents at her christening. As such, Lord and Lady Laurent were always concerned about the well-being of Sonja, as they had no children of their own.

After the Laurents returned to their original estate, in the kingdom where they originally hailed from, Sonja would often visit the Laurents in the summer, but this particular summer, she was to live with the Laurents for further etiquette training.

Upon arriving at the Laurent estate, Sonja was brought into the mansion, where she was greeted warmly by her family away from home.

"It's about time," said Lady Laurent. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd finally arrive."

"You knew that I would have sooner or later," said Sonja.

Thus began Sonja's long three months of constant practice and awareness of herself as a young noblewoman. Lady Laurent, while kindly, was not afraid to be strict towards Sonja. She would often complain about Sonja's sitting position-how she would often bend over thinking like "some strange old sage" rather than sit up straight.

Throughout the summer, the Laurents were frequently visited by several visitors that Sonja had been warned about about a month before she came for her annual visit. The ruler of the land, King Rodolfe, was willing to be a patron for Lord Laurent in his efforts to give schooling to young men. In return for the king's generous services, Lord Laurent had offered the king a tract of land for his personal use, on which the king promptly built a country home so that his son, Edgar, would have access to the nearby monastery (which Lord Laurent oversaw) for further schooling during the summer. By the time Sonja arrived, the mansion was currently occupied by Edgar and a few of his friends that were studying there at the time.

Sonja hardly saw Edgar when they were both younger, as Sonja would spend more time in the company of other girls her age in town. Soon, however, they were both the age where friendly gatherings were expected between males and females. Before long, Edgar brought more friends, both male and female, to stay with the Laurents. This did not bother Lord and Lady Laurent a bit: they enjoyed having company.

By first looking at Edgar, one would think him a refined young man. Indeed, he had the gait of a peacock, his hair was in neat dark curls, and he was well-versed in his studies. His peers, however, could easily see the spark of mischief in Edgar's bright blue eyes and were aware of his unorthodox antics: climbing trees, singing funny songs, and shooting arrows into open windows of unsuspecting people. All of this, no less, from the future king of the land!

And of course, he loved to tease, and Sonja had her share of his teasing. Often when they sat by the Laurents' grand fountain, which was one of the favorite places to spend time by, Edgar would splash water on those around him. Of course, Sonja would move out of the way to avoid her satin from getting wet, but Edgar would continue to splash water on her anyways since she was so adamant to get out of the way. One time, during a rather passionate attempt, he accidentally fell into the water, resulting in the others present to burst out in laughter. Lady Laurent refused to let him come into the house until he had gotten a change of clothing.

It was quite puzzling to Sonja how all of this had actually happened during these long summers, but it was definitely that particular summer that she knew for sure. Edgar began stopping by the Laurent estate for a quick hello and, when he saw her, a few words with Sonja. Jestering banter, but nevertheless words. It was obvious to both of them that jestering banter usually meant the beginning of a different level of friendship, but neither of them would openly declare it.

They kept talking back and forth to one another, even in front of their friends. Before long, some of them wondered what exactly the status of their friendship was.

"Why don't you be quiet for once, Edgar?" said Paul, one of his comrades. "You could give her a kiss and say the exact same things you're saying now."  
"I woudn't let him kiss me if he tried," scoffed Sonja.

Edgar merely grinned. "No worries, Sonja," he said. "Siblings can kiss without any fear or fault, but we are not siblings. Therefore, I shan't kiss you." Edgar's comrades laughed at his unusual comment. Sonja could only think of how silly he was.

As time went on, Sonja would laugh to herself at every attempt of Edgar's silly nonconforming. There were the occasional flashes of sincerity-and the fact that he enjoyed treating his summer guests kindly-but in the end, he was still just silly Edgar. Nevertheless, she kept bantering with him, and he would continue to tell her, "I shan't kiss you."

One particular day, Edgar came and talked to the Laurents and Sonja. The two of them went for a stroll in the garden. After a long conversation, Edgar decided to say goodbye.

"Sometimes, I think you are like a fly," said Sonja, "flittering back and forth all the time."

"You know I would like to stay longer," he said, "but as you know, time is not my friend."

"I'm sure part of the reason is that you enjoy my company so very much," said Sonja sardonically.

"Yes, to be with you is such an infinite joy," said Edgar in an equally sarcastic tone. "But you need not worry, Sonja, for I will continue not to kiss you goodbye."

That saying again! Sonja decided she would try to get the better of him. "Isn't it the gentlemanly thing to kiss ladies? You, Edgar, have become quite coarse indeed."

He replied, "You are right. Which is why, perhaps, I should kiss you on the head, like a little toad."

"Then, you might as well, if you want to show your worth."

He then began to lean over, but Sonja suddenly realized that perhaps she had been too direct. "Edgar..." she began, lifting her head up. But as soon as she did that, Edgar had completely leaned over-leaving Sonja's lips crashed into his!

The impact made them recoil immediately from one another. What a scoundrel-he had he done this on purpose! But no, she could see from his face that he was just as shocked as she was. It was all her fault: she had been trying to get him to break his word so that she could laugh at him afterwards. But instead...this. Would he be angry at her for such an action? Sonja feared for the worst.

To her surprise, Edgar moved his hand to her neck; she was sure he could feel her racing pulse this way. She wanted to move away, let go, but she could no longer help but let herself accept it. And right then and there, the feelings that they felt towards one another throughout those long summers broke lose in a single embrace.

Afterwards, they laughed, as all of this was so sudden and so strange, and even so, everything felt peaceful and in place. Edgar then told her, with a smile, that she had "delayed him for too long," and that he really must be on his way.

"I'm going to have to kiss you more often, I'm afraid," he told her before he left.

Soon enough, they were kissing more often, though only when they had time to themselves, which was elusive enough as it was. They did, however, have more time once the rest of Edgar's summer party had left the home on his father's estate. At least he was able to visit the Laurents more often, and therefore Sonja as well.

At this point, Edgar could have considered asking Sonja's father if he had his permission to court her, but for some reason or another, he never brought up the subject. Sonja wished she had said something to him about it, but alas, she was too busy spending time with Edgar to notice. That month was a truly marvelous one, even if they did not reveal their relationship to anyone.

However, close to the end of summer, Lady Laurent asked to speak with Sonja.

"I've been hoping that you would find a potential courtier while you were here," she said, "but I never thought, of all people, it would be Edgar."

At once, Sonja corrected her, however impolite it was. "He's not courting me," said Sonja.

"Perhaps not officially, but I can see how close he is to you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sonja asked. "He has not hurt me in any way."

Lady Laurent sighed. "Sonja, there is something you need to know about Edgar, something that might possibly hurt you."

"What is it?" Sonja asked, bracing herself.

"Edgar is already betrothed."

At once, Sonja's eyes lit up. "To whom?"

"Camillle Zena, the daughter of the Dame Zena," said Lady Laurent.

"How do you know this?" Sonja asked.

"I was told by Lord Laurent," she said. "It was arranged a long time ago."

Sonja normally kept her nose out of people's busines, but the news was so sudden that she needed to hear it from Edgar himself. When he came over to see the Laurents the next time, she demanded him to tell her the truth.

"Camillle Zena?" asked Edgar when she brought up the name. "Who is she?"

"Don't take me for a fool, Edgar," said Sonja. "She is Dame Zena's daughter. You are arranged to marry her!"

Edgar's brow furrowed. "I was never informed about an arranged marriage. Who told you this?"

"Lady Laurent. She and Lord Laurent are aware of your engagement."

At this, Edgar took Sonja's hand. "Listen, I swear to you, I don't know anything about this. The marriage must have been arranged when I was very young, because I truly have never heard of Camillle Zena nor Dame Zena before. Besides, if I did know I was to marry someone, I would have told you about it."

Sonja stared deeply into Edgar's eyes. By now, she had learned to read them, and thought there was fear and discomfort, there was no shade of dishonesty that she could see, so she believed him.

By then, summer was nearing, and Sonja would have to return back to her respective kingdom. The last day they spent together, they vowed to write to one another, which they had done many times before but would certainly do so more often. Edgar told her that he would ask his father about his supposed engagement and let her know of its status.

This was the day that he told her that he loved her, the first she could recall, even though she was certain he had said it to her before when she was not listening.

This was also the last day she had spoken with him.

Sonja was certain that Edgar would send her a letter, but when no letter came in the next month, she decided to send him one. Perhaps he had forgotten in all of his business. She wrote to him of how she was enjoying her life with her family, how they were all the same, often amusing people that they were, but that she still missed him and hoped he would write back soon.

Her family did not know anything between herself and Edgar. And why should they know? She and Edgar only began their relationship in the summer anyways, and she was sure that her father and her sisters would not take her seriously. Besides, she had mentioned him in many of her previous letters, but she had convinced her sisters that he always acted unusual around everyone.

Sonja waited anxiously for a reply, but none such replied. Alas, the next month, a letter did arrive for her, but it was not from Edgar: it was from Lady Laurent.

"My dearest Sonja," said the letter, "I don't know where to begin, but when I found out about this, I knew I had to tell you at once. Please do not find this offensive, though I know you shall. It is my deepest regret to inform you that Edgar and Camille Zena, whom he is engaged to, have eloped. They are nowhere to be found. No one ever expected this to happen, but I must tell you, Sonja, that their marriage was intended..."

By this point, Sonja had stopped reading. All this time, he was with her. No wonder there were no letters-he was too busy, of course, with this Miss Zena! Well, that was it, then. She would never see him again, and that was fine. Let him have his happiness, however ill-deserved it was. He wasn't worthy of her anyways.

Luckily no one else was around in the room to see her tears.


	4. IV

Months went by, and Sonja was somehow able to recover from the sudden discovery of Edgar's elopement. She burned everything she had of him-his bouquets of dried flowers, a lock of his hair-and convinced herself that what was past was past. He was eliminated from her life.

At breakfast one morning, however, Sonja received another strange letter.

"Who is it from?" asked Ida.

The envelope was marked, "To the Princess Sonja; From the Palace of King Rodolfe."

"What does a king want with my daughter?" said Sonja's father, half suspicious and half curious.

"It must be official business," said Sonja, "as it seems as though this was an official document of some sort."

"Well, eat your breakfast, and read it later," said the king, wanting his daughter to concentrate on her meal. This Sonja did, and when she was finally alone, she opened the letter. The writing, while neat, was certainly not penmanship she would expect from a king. Despite this, Sonja read on.

Dearest Lady,

A thousand apologies, both on behalf of myself and of my master. My name is Henry, and I am the king's primary valet. Although I am the king's valet, I have known his son, Edgar, since he was a child, and I consider myself a faithful servant of his.

What I say next will very well be worthy of doubt, but I beg of you to not doubt what I say, for I have seen it with my own eyes. Such has filled me with so much grief that my heart is close to breaking, and I need support to keep it from doing so.

My young master and I were captured by Dame Zena. We soon discovered that Dame Zena was truly a powerful sorceress, and she turned my poor young master into a frog. I became so upset at the change in my young master than I nearly went insane with grief, but Dame Zena found a way to keep me alive in agony. Thanks to my master, I was able to be set free; however, he remains in captivity.

Before I was let go, my master told me to write this letter, as he is unable to do so. He told me to write to you that he never eloped: he was driven out of his palace by force. He has always thought of you with deepest love, and he wants to tell you that he is coming to find you soon. On the day that he does, he will be sure to give you a sign, so that you know that it truly is him.

Please, dear lady, please believe me and believe my young master. Please, as he said, have faith in him. If a frog ever should wander into your palace, look into his eyes, and if they are blue, then you can be sure that my young master has found you.

Most faithfully,

Henry, servant of the king

A frog. A _frog!_ Of course he had turned into a frog. Edgar had always thought up of strange, crazy stories. This was indeed one of them. Such a pitiful excuse—he could have done better! And most ridiculously of all, he made his servant write the letter.

Immediately, Sonja crumpled the letter in her hand. The fireplace was right in her vicinity, and at once she got up from her chair and went towards it, ready to throw the dreaded paper in.

The fire burned on, crackling and spouting smoke, and the more Sonja stared at it, the clearer she realized what she was about to do. A long time paused, and still she had not thrown the paper into the fire. Then, carefully, Sonja stepped back, paused, and went back to her chair.

She unwrapped the crumpled letter and read the entire thing again, slowly but taking in everything that the king's servant had written to her. It was bewildering, and she still could not believe it after she had finished the letter. A frog? Edgar had been turned into a frog? Why? And why would Dame Zena have done this?

But such was silly. Lady Laurent had confirmed it for sure, and she had given further evidence that the king was still searching for him.

Edgar was to give her a sign. What kind of sign would he give? And his eyes-somehow, even after all these months, she could still remember those sparkling, jovial eyes.

Sonja put the letter down with a sigh. At that moment, she had no idea what to think.

Months accumulated into a whole year. Sonja continued to live life with her father and sisters, acting as though none of this had ever happened.

Wherever Edgar was, he was. That was all Sonja had to say about it. The letter did not truly convince her that he was going to find her, and she could live with that.

However, even so, there was the possibility that, however ridiculous it seemed, a frog with blue eyes would show up at her palace. No matter how impossible such a thing would happen, it could happen. Calling it hope was ridiculous, because Sonja didn't have any hope. But all she knew was that perhaps she would be proven wrong one day. And Sonja would be waiting for that unlikely one day to come.

And true enough, it did.


	5. V

"Hello, Sonja."

The voice coming from the frog was low, croaky, and unfamiliar. Yet, finally, Sonja managed to muster up a response.

"Hello, Edgar."

Saying his name out loud was something Sonja could not get used to doing, despite having said it so many times before. An odd silence occurred before the frog finally spoke again.

"How are you?"

With a sigh, Sonja said, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Sonja shook her head. The frog simply hopped closer to her. "I am sure you have many questions to ask."

"Yes, I do."

"Would you like to ask one of them right now?"

None of this was really funny, but Sonja couldn't help feel that Edgar was trying to make this all a joke. "Indeed, I shall. First-will you stop acting like this is playtime?"

"I will honor your request," said the frog, getting up and doing the little bow as he had done after his water acrobatics at dinnertime. "Would you like to ask me anything else?"

"Yes. How did you find me?"

"I hopped."

"I'm sure you did more than just hop."

"I did. Your palace is in a very odd location. Even with a map I didn't know if I could get to it, and many people would take me the wrong way."

"You used a map?"

"I had to be sure I knew where I was going, didn't I?"

Sonja looked indignant. "And how were you able to convince people to take you places?"

"Well, I didn't want to talk too much-talking frogs are a bit strange, you know-but I would hop into some traveler's bags in the direction I wanted to go to. Unfortunately, some preferred to go to other unusual places..."

"Enough," said Sonja sharply. "I have another question."

"Good grief, Sonja, still as tense as I remember," said Edgar.

"Is it any surprise, Edgar?" said Sonja. "Is it any surprise that I'm so tense? Hearing that you've eloped and then, from your own servant, no less, that you've turned into a frog, and finally you appear after a year, and you expect me to _not_ be tense?"

Edgar's eyes grew wide. "I've...goodness it's...I'm sorry, Sonja, but I've just realized..."

"What?" Sonja said, her arms crossed.

"You don't know how all of this happened, do you?"

"No," said Sonja. "I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me."

"Then I should tell you," he said.

Sonja rolled her eyes. "Please do," she said.

"You are aware that I was to be betrothed to a Miss Zena?" Edgar said.

"Yes, I am."

"My father had met her mother, Dame Zena, when he was doing travels in mystical lands. I was only a child then, and I was being looked after a caretaker. But anyways, he became fascinated with herbal remedies that appeared to work like magic. Such practices were taken very seriously in a certain village he visited. My father considered starting a school that would teach people how to prepare such remedies to help those who needed them, but he needed some special ingredients that could only be found in that village.

"Dame Zena happened to be in this business, and she was willing to offer him some ingredients, but only on one condition-that her daughter and his son marry when they were of age."

"So," said Sonja, "that means you."

"Yes, but my father agreed, maybe hoping for a political alliance of some sort with her country one day. He went back home with the ingredients, and he built the school. At first it was quite the rage, but soon, many of the remedies, which were supposed to make people feel better, made them sicker instead. Horrified of what had happened, my father shut down the school. But despite this, he still had the promise he made to Dame Zena. So, he decided..."

"...to keep it secret from you," Sonja finished.

"He was afraid I wouldn't understand it at that time, but I suppose he conveniently forgot to tell me as I approached my marriage age. He must have confided in the Laurents about it, though I am surprised they told you."

In her head, Sonja knew why-Lady Laurent didn't want her to expect anything more from her relationship with Edgar. However, Sonja wanted to know the rest of the story. "Continue," she said.

"When I returned from the Laurents' estate a summer ago," he said, "Dame Zena had found me. She had traveled all the way from her homeland to retrieve me, and once she found me, she transported me back to her home and took me prisoner, vowing that I would marry her daughter and no one else. To ensure that I would not try to escape, she turned me into a frog and that the curse would only break if I married her daughter.

"She had also captured my devoted friend and servant, Henry, whom she physically and mentally tortured. However, I told Dame Zena to let him go in return for the marriage to her daughter."

"Wait..you are saying that you _agreed_ to this arranged marriage in exchange for your servant's life?"

"Yes-didn't Henry tell you in the letter?"

"He told me Dame Zena let him go...but he didn't tell me why..._that_ was the reason?"

"Look, Sonja..."

Crossly, she said, "I suppose once you got married, then, the curse would break?"

"Sonja, listen to me-the curse was changed."

She eyed him skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"You see, I wanted to guess that Camille was not going to be fond of this arranged marriage either, considering she had never met me before. And when I talked to her for the first time, that was indeed what she was feeling. So, she told me that the day of our wedding, she would help me escape by changing the nature of the curse."

"I still don't understand you," said Sonja still confused," said Sonja.

"Basically, Camille-who happened to be a sorceress as well-found a way to alter the curse in a way that still remained true to what Dame Zena had originally said," Edgar replied. "So therefore, I did not necessarily need to marry Camille to break the curse."

"Then, how would the curse break, then?"

"Camille told me that the curse would still break if I were to first find someone in the likeness of Camille. For that, however, I needed to go to her aunt, Maurine, the closest soothsayer. But Maurine, unfortunately, still lived several lands away."

"So as soon as Camille managed to release me by setting a distraction on our wedding day, I found my way out of Dame Zena's country with the help of the travelers I told you about. Before I knew it, I had made it across the sea into the marshlands where Maurine lived. While in the marshlands, I happened to make friends with some of the local frogs, who taught me the tricks you saw last night..."

"Get to the point, Edgar," Sonja sighed.

"Well, I found Maurine at last, and she was able to cast the magic to find Camille's doppelganger." With that, Edgar cleared his throat in a loud, croaky cough. "It turned out that only one person in the entire world happened to be a splitting image of Camille."

"And who was that?" said Sonja.

"Your younger sister."

Sonja swiftly swiped her hair behind her back. "Let me try to understand," said Sonja. "You are saying that you went to look for someone who looked like Camille, when really all you could have done was go to my palace and realize that yourself?"

"Excuse me?" said Edgar.

"I'm saying, Edgar, that you bothered to ask your valet to write to me, but you could not have had the decency to tell me? You had to wait until you found out that my sister happens to look like the person whom you must marry in order to break the curse before you were willing to find me?"

"Sonja, I didn't realize the curse could be changed until after Henry left. I couldn't very well tell him about it, could I?"

"Oh, but that's all you were worried about, weren't you? And you left me in the dark for a year—did you expect me to believe everything that happened to you?"

"Would you have believed me if I just showed up on your doorstep as a frog, then, without telling you in advance?"

"And did you expect me to believe a random letter even more?" Their voices were getting louder, but Sonja was impervious to the fact.

"Well, suppose I did decide to find you first," he said, "What could be done about it afterwards? Did you really expect me to remain as a frog?"

"Perhaps there were soothsayers close to my kingdom that you could have found to tell you about this doppleganger."

"Oh good grief, Sonja, I was getting closer to your kingdom anyways!"

Sonja was fuming. "You know, it doesn't matter. Now you have to apparently marry my sister."

"It's not marriage," said Edgar.

"Oh, it's not?"

"Well…it's…I can't say."

"And why not?"

"You won't understand if I tell you...and besides, I probably will have to go soon back to your sister's room."

"Let me guess-you have to 'consummate' your relationship, am I right?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I mean...Camille did change it from that to 'an act of passion'..."

"Oh," said Sonja. "In that case, you might as well go to her."

"Sonja, it's not how you think…"

"Of course. How on earth can a frog engage a woman in an 'act of passion'? I wish you all the best."

"Please…"

"_Enough, Edgar!_" Sonja closed her eyes and held a hand up. "Just…go…"

She heard small feet hop, but to her surprise, they were moving towards her rather than away. "I'm not going to do what you think I'm going to do. I need you to listen..."

"Well, I won't. Now get out of my room before I throw something at you!"

Edgar sighed. "I wish you could," he said sadly. His words confused Sonja, but before she could ask him another question, he had hopped away.

Sonja groaned and fell back into her bed. The nerve! He could have come to find her the moment he was able to talk to her, but instead he relied on his valet to write to her, and he was too busy trying to break this ridiculous curse. The nerve! And now he was going to engage her sister in an "act of passion." How preposterous!

And yet, he had meant to be honest. Pathetically honest, but he had not been lying all along to her. He wouldn't turn himself into a frog for no reason, after all. And he did manage to escape—had he stayed with Camille, he would not have bothered to come back all this way. And he had never met Leyna before, so how could Sonja have expected him to know what she looked like? Funny to think of it, did her sister really look like that witch's daughter? Camille must have been pretty, then. And the fact that he said he would find her…however long and silly it took him…he did indeed keep his promise…

"Silly, silly Sonja," she sighed to herself, wondering what to do next. And then, she knew—she would wait just a little longer.


	6. VI

Immediately, Sonja got up, lit a candle and headed towards Leyna's room. Only, to her surprise, a light was coming from it already—and noises.

Sonja slowly drew closer to her sister's door. The noises were audible, enough for her to hear.

"Please, princess, let me sleep on your bed."

Sonja couldn't bear to look. But she knew it would be over soon.

"Enough, frog. Go back to sleep."

"Let me sleep on your bed, or else I will tell your father."

That was quite an unusual request. It was almost as if he were demanding rather than asking in his usual courteous way. Suddenly—a BANG. This was too much for Sonja to bear, and she hurried into her sister's room.

The sight was quite shocking. Her sister was against the wall opposite her bed. And on the wall which her bed was against was a frightening green slimy blob sliding down. "Now be quiet, you horrid frog!" shouted Leyna.

"NO!" cried Sonja, realizing what Leyna had done. And with that, Sonja ran towards the bed, catching the blob—the frog—in her hands.

"Sonja? W-what…" stammered Leyna, not understanding her sister's reaction. But to both of their astonishment, the slimy blob suddenly began to glow and grow and change shape, until no more was the incapacitated frog but a handsome young man in a green tunic, lying on the bed in Sonja's arms. However, he was quite pale and not stirring, and Sonja began stroking his head in panic.

Leyna, still confused, attempted to speak again. "Sonja, who…"

"His name's Edgar, and yes, I know him," said Sonja. Turning back to Edgar, she checked for a pulse. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

Suddenly, she felt him stir. He was alive! Edgar slowly opened his eyes, squinting in astonishment when he saw her. "Sonja…"

"I'm sorry, Edgar," she said. "I knew you were telling the truth…"

"No, forgive me," he said. "I should have told you about all of this sooner."

Sonja smiled. "I suppose we'll have much to talk about."

"Catching up? Shouldn't be a problem," said Edgar returning her grin. And with that, the two immediately fell into each other's arms and kissed, only after a moment, Sonja realized that Leyna was still in the room, and she had to interrupt her reunion with Edgar so that she could properly introduce him to her and explain everything that had happened. Edgar contributed to the story as well, and it turned out that instilling an "act of passion" in Leyna could easily mean instilling an angry passion, which was what he had intended to do. Leyna, of course, was quite forgiving and relieved that she would not have to spend the rest of her life with a talking frog.

Sonja's father, who had been woken up by the loud BANG that had commenced when Leyna had thrown her froggy suitor, went to Leyna's room to find his daughters and a strange young man. At first he was rather suspicious, but after they explained everything, he was quite happy that everything had been sorted out—that Leyna was no longer upset, that the prince's curse was broken, and that Sonja had developed an attachment to the young man.

In fact, so happy was the king that he allowed Edgar to court Sonja until they were ready to wed. And when Edgar and Sonja finally decided to marry, a great celebration was held. Sonja was finally able to meet Henry—whose own curse was broken—and thanked him for telling her everything when Edgar could not. Leyna continued to play with her golden ball, even during the ceremony. To this day, she perhaps still does.

And Sonja and Edgar lived happily for the rest of their days.

The End


End file.
